What took you so long
by Azurebay16
Summary: What happened to the potential slayers that were awoken? Especially if they weren't found right away. Mostly one shots.
1. Allana

**I** **do not own any characters in the Whedon Buffyverse.**

I still remember that day like yesterday. 2003.

I was up at bat . Seventh inning. The pitcher was winding up. It was a fast ball headed right for my sweet spot. The bat connected and I started running for first when I heard a scream from the stands. Then both teams started screaming as the coaches and some parents rushed the field. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what was going on.

Through the crowd surrounding the picther I could see him laying flat on the ground. Through the chaos I could hear sirens from the nearby fire station. My parents had come to stand beside me. They tried to make me leave the field.

" Mamma, what happened to Tommy?"

Her eyes were filled with tears. " Let's go Allana."

" But what's happening?"

" The ball hit Tommy, he's hurt really bad."

I broke down as my parents guided me to their car. The only sound inside the vehicle was my sobs. We drove straight home. Once there I ran to my room slamming the door. It sounded like a bodybuilder had slammed it and the wall shook.

My mom came in to see me. She sat there rubbing my back trying to calm me down. When my tears had subsided into hiccups, I asked her if she knew how he was doing. She sat silently for a few minutes.

" The last we heard we was headinginto surgery. The ball hit him in the head and they have to release pressure on his brain. They aren't sure why its so bad. He had a hard cap on."

Fortunately he pulled through, although he was never the same. The adults didnt blame me, well his parents might have. The other kids, especially his friends. Constantly whispering until I came close, then the conversation stopping. I dont really blame them now, but as a ten year old it was hard. Sure he'd always been a jerk, but I hadn't done it purpose. I thanked God the school year was almost over, but something else happened over the summer.

Tommy had a lot of brain damage from the hit. His best friend Matthew was really angry, especially at me. During the last month of school he followed me around, whispering threats. When summer break began he started riding past my house alot. I told my parents what was going on and they spoke to his, but they told me to do my best to avoid him. Different world then.

It came to a head that July. It was the hottest day of summer. I was at the city pool with my friends. It was the first time I had been on my on that summer. Along with the fallout from the game, I was trying to adjust to how strong I suddenly was. Play wrestling with my dad I was able to break his hold. It took us both a while to get over that shock. Any way, Matthew was there. At the noon pool time out he backed me in a corner with some of his friends shielding us and a couple distracting the lifeguards. He told me I was gonna pay for what i had done. He drew back to punch me and I reached out to defend myself, and broke his arm.

No one understood how it had happened. Matthew was a lot bigger than me. I didnt get off lightly. There was an inquiry into it and they knew Matthew was the instigator, but after that even my friends started to avoid me. I begged my parents to let me transfer schools , but they wouldnt let me. They insisted I "tuff" it out. By high school I was almost always alone. The only sports I played were no contact and I was tired of being a pariah.

After a gymnastics meet I didnt go home one night. I wandered down to a waterfront park. There were a few homeless scattered around sleeping bundled up on some park benches , but I ignored them. I gravitated towards a shadowy area to watch the waves rolling in. About 50 feet away a couple was making out. Or at least thats what I thought, until she suddenly threw the guy to the ground.

Her face was was monstrous with a mouth full of fangs.She wiped her mouth and grinned at me. She spoke with thick Italian accent, " Its dangerous after dark little one." The , well now I know she was a vampire, ran towards me. Looking around for something to defend my self with a I saw a tree branch and grabbed it, thinking it was better than nothing.

As she came for me I swung that branch like it was a baseball bat. Knocked her on her ass. I'm not sure which one of us was more surprised. Getting up she growled," Slayer. I thought you were in Cleveland and older." I had no clue what she was talking about. She came at me again. I lucked out and she ended up impaling herself . I ran like a bat out of hell to get home. Thundering up the stairs and locking my bedroom door. I didn't sleep much that night, or the next few to be honest.

I tried to find out what a Slayer was, most of the info was about a old timey band. Not much help. Monsters started showing up. It was hard to hide my injuries and my grades started dropping.

About a month after the vampire a guy dressed in black and a guy wearing a eye patch started hanging around my school. After a few days I noticed them following me, not creepy at all right?

One night after some slimey thing came after me these two showed up and shot it with a crossbow. They had my attention. Eye patch grinned at me and held out his hand, " Sorry about that. We lost you for a few minutes on 7th St. I'm Xander Harris, this is Andrew."

He dropped his hand and smile when I just kept staring. They looked at each other uncomfortably. The one called Andrew finally spoke," Is there somewhere we can talk?"

I jerked my head towards the end of the alley and they followed me to a all night diner.

They started a long story about slayers, vampires, hellmouths and a awaking spell. They said they had started looking for all the awoken slayers. The local news reports had led them to me.

I sat staring at them. Six years, six years I had lived with this with no help.

I glared at them," What

took you so long?"


	2. Sarah

**I** **do not own any characters in the Whedon Buffyverse.**

They were after me again. I never stay out past dark. I had always felt there really are monsters in the dark, ever since I was a little girl.I was so tired of losing friends because I wouldn't go to sleepovers or movies. I knew better and now something was following me.

My mom had promised she would be waiting at the theatre at 10. Why am I the only kid my age without a cellphone?

I hear whatever is watching me communicating, it's not exactly words, but a chattering sound. Jesus, don't tell me sometsomething bad is going to happen to me because I saw a Marvel movie.

I see a ser of headlights I think belong to my mom. I pray belong to my mom.

 _Shit, they shut the lights off_. I hear what sounds like claws on the concrete. The car is getting closer. The sound is getting closer.

I turn and look behind me. _Oh God, what is that thing!?_ The creature and I both scream at the same time. It shoots something out of it's hand? claw? and I feel hot, sharp pain and hot , sticky wetness.

My mom's car screeches over the curb. A man in black and a guy with a eyepatch run over to me. MIB looks at my injury. Eyepatch blows the monster's head offoff. _Yeah eyepatch,_ I think. Things are getting blurry. I hear the three of them in a very disjointed way. Talking about demons, poisons, spells and blood loss. The last one I understand. As it starts to go black I look at my mom and whisper, " I told you monsters were real."

I hear her sobbing and screaming at the men. " You said you were watching her! You said you were going to help her!! What took you so long?!?!"


	3. Chrissy

**I** **do not own any characters in the Whedon Buffyverse.** **So I went a little dark with the last one. This one will be a little happier** **and a little short.**

I was 12 when I felt my ' slayerness' awaken. I felt happy, sad and scared all at the same time. My Watcher, Damon, had been training me for a year. Mostly book stuff. He was worried when he found me. He was pretty sure he was the last Watcher and he said a couple others he'd been keeping a eye on had disappeared. It's why he approached me so young. I thought he was a perv at first, but he convinced me he was legit.

Damon had decided to start training me in martial arts. I was playing around and decided to do a chop on a wooden board with my hand. I felt a surge of strength hit as my hand hit the board , breaking it in half. We both stared at in surprise. Damon rushed me home, telling me to stay at home until he called.

A few days later he showed looking worn out. He still wasnt very clear on what had happened, but even though the last Slayer was still alive I had been activated.

He wanted to step up my training, but was not going to allow me to patrol until I was older. He was fairly positive it wouldn't be a problem as South Dakota wasn't a hotbed of activity.

So for three years I trained . Growing stronger, faster and skilled in field medicine and counteracting spells. I was also growing bored. It was the winter of 2006 when Damon brought a guy named Andrew with him. Andrew had a group of girls a few years older than me with him.

He explained a little more about what had happened and how they were searching for others like me. They asked if I wanted to come help search and potentially fight vampires and other monsters. I had graduated early by going the G.E.D. route so school wouldnt be a problem. I didnt think it would be hard to convince my parents either. I gave Andrew a big smile. " I'd love too. What took you so long?"


	4. Chloe

**I** **do not own any characters in the Whedon Buffyverse.** **So I** **found out I'm not really following cannon if you include the comic books, but since I'm going off the T.V. show hopefully no one minds.**

I was with Buffy, Faith and the others when we had the final battle in Sunnydale. I was 15 at the time. After we fought the First and the Hellmouth closed we just kind of winged it for a while. We followed her to Europe where she had this wierd thing going with a vampire. I guess the lady has a type. I sort of understand now. They are pretty hard to break.

When we finally made it back to the States we headed to Cleveland. Giles had told us there was a Hellmouth there too. We found a large house pretty cheap, it's not like we were worried about the neighborhood. We fenced in the back yard so we could do some outdoor training once in a while and having a skilled handyman and carpenter like Xander helped a lot. Ah, Xander. It was his idea to start looking for the other potential slayers who had been activated. Faith and Buffy hadn't really thought about them. I think the relief of defeating the First and just being able to not have to know necessarily what was going to happen next went to B's head for a while. Every one agreed a spell would probably be the best way to find them. Willow absolutely refused to put it on a computer. She has a thing about communicating with them. Loves them for research, but she's the reason we dont have a Alexa.

So they used a compass and map. Very old school, but it worked. It just could take a while to find some of the girls and of course establishing contact with minors could be problematic.

Andrew usually went with a few of the other Slayers and sometimes Xander would go with them. I don't know what happened on the last trip, but I know it was something bad. Even Andrew didnt want to talk about it.

Xander had always treated us like unofficial sisters and though I'm sure he dated, we never knew when he did. After they got back with two new Slayers, Allana and Chrissy, Xander kept to himself. I would see him sitting out back in the dark, holding his head in his hands.

One night I decided to join him. I had had a crush on him for years. That wavy dark hair and even the eyepatch, I found attractive. I brought him a hot toddy. It seemed like he needed it. I went and sat beside him. When he lifted his head I handed him the drink. He gave a little laugh and took a sip.

" I'm not ready to talk about it yet Chloe."

" Who said we had to talk? Sit back and drink."

We sat there in compainable silence. Watching the moon cross the sky.

He put his arm around me when it got a little chilly and I snuggled closer. Turning his head he looked like he was going to say something and ruin the moment. So I leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds he started kissing me back.

I could taste the whiskey and honey on his tounge along with the unique taste that was just him. Time seemed to disappear as we sat there. He pulled me onto his lap and we broke apart.

" Chloe..." I put my hand on his mouth.

" Don't. I've felt this way about you for a long time Alexander Harris."

"A long time huh?", with a small slightly bitter smile I didn't understand he asked me, " What took you so long?"


	5. Maggie

**I** **do not own any characters in the Whedon Buffyverse.** **Trying a different perspective on this chapter.**

It was a beautiful crisp night. The moon glowing like a giant pearl in the sky, every star a bright point of light. The blood of the business man he had just drained was warming his body. Apparently the man had been fond of Scotch, but it just added to the nights enjoyment. He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more the warm gush of blood into his body or the smell of fear that his victims released as he stalked and finally caught them.

As he entered the cemetery he was currently using he noticed something seemed off. The door to the mausoleum he was squatting in was hanging slightly crooked. He paused, the Slayer was several states away, although he had been hearing odd stories of there being more than one. Using extreme caution he opened his senses and listened to the stong heartbeat coming from within.

Sensing that who ever was stupid enough to enter a vampire's home was alone, he saw a young woman sitting on the crypt swinging her legs. The gleeful thought of what a delightful dessert she would make crossed his mind.

" Hello little fly. What makes you so brave and foolish to enter the spider's web?"

" Lanternfish."

"What?", his brow furrowed in confusion.

" I'm the little light on a lanternfish. You're so attracted to the pretty, yummy show you don't sense the danger until it's too late."

As she was saying this he saw a shimmer in the air. A young man in black was babbling about how successful the cloaking spell had been as four more young women rushed him and pinned him to the ground.

The first girl, who he now realised _had_ been bait, straddled his chest.

He watched in mingled horror and fascination as she raised a stake about his heart.

" You know," she said exasperatedly," this is a school night. What took you so long?"


End file.
